Une si jolie Victoire
by Parfum Cassis
Summary: De l'enfance à l'âge adulte : 30 baisers entre Teddy Lupin et Victoire Weasley.
1. Faut pas pleurer, bébé !

_Une si jolie Victoire_ est le recueil de mes textes pour la communauté 30_baisers, sur le couple Teddy Lupin / Victoire Weasley.

* * *

**Faut pas pleurer, bébé !**

_(défi #24. Bonne nuit)_

Avril 2001.

Ce samedi, Teddy était très excité. D'abord, parce qu'il passait le week-end chez Harry et Ginny, et même si ça arrivait souvent, c'était toujours super chouette. Mais en plus, ce soir, il y avait des invités !

Teddy avait déjà vu Bill et Fleur deux ou trois fois. Il les aimait bien, parce qu'ils étaient gentils, même si c'était vrai que Bill, qui était vachement très grand, lui faisait un petit peu peur quand même. Mais parfois, il lui avait raconté une histoire avant de dormir en faisant les voix, alors c'était rigolo. Du coup, ce soir, Harry avait dit que Teddy aurait le droit d'attendre que les invités soient arrivés avant d'aller au lit. Et il était encore plus impatient parce qu'on lui avait expliqué qu'il y aura le bébé !

Alors, quand il fut tard, que Teddy était en pyjama et que Ginny lui lisait une histoire sur le canapé dans le salon, il y eût le bruit de la sonnette et Harry alla ouvrir la porte à Bill et Fleur. Ginny se leva pour aller dire bonjour mais Teddy était un peu timide et ne voulait plus trop venir.

- Bah alors, bonhomme ? T'es pas content de nous voir ? s'exclama Bill en riant.

Teddy était quand même un peu intimidé alors il le regardait juste avec de grands yeux, mais Harry lui fit signe de venir :

- Allez Teddy, tu viens dire bonjour à Bill, Fleur et au bébé. Et après : au lit !

Les yeux de Teddy s'écarquillèrent :

- Y a le bébé ?

Fleur rigola et montra quelque chose dans ses bras, et en fait c'était le bébé, alors Teddy s'approcha et fit un bisou sur la joue de Fleur et regarda le bébé. Il avait des mains toutes petites et pas beaucoup de cheveux sur le devant de la tête alors c'était bizarre.

- Elle s'appelle Victoire, dit Fleur doucement.

- Quel âge a-t-elle maintenant ? demanda Harry.

- Dix mois, répondit Bill avec un grand sourire.

Teddy aurait bien voulu regarder le bébé encore un peu mais Ginny l'attrapa et dit qu'il était l'heure de se coucher maintenant. Elle le porta jusqu'à son lit, lui fit un gros bisou et éteignit la lampe, mais elle laissa la lumière du couloir comme ça il n'avait pas trop peur.

A un moment, Teddy se réveilla. Il y avait quelqu'un qui criait très fort dans la maison. Alors il descendit du lit et alla dans le couloir où il y avait beaucoup de lumière, alors il mit une main devant ses yeux. Il y avait Fleur aussi.

- Fleur ?

Elle se retourna et quand elle vit Teddy, elle sourit. Teddy aimait bien quand elle souriait, parce qu'elle était belle.

- Teddy, mon pauvre chéri, on t'a réveillé ? Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste le bébé qui pleure, elle va s'arrêter…

- Pourquoi il pleure ? Il a mal ?

- Oh mais non ! C'est juste parce que je l'ai couchée ! Elle va vite s'arrêter et s'endormir, tu vas voir, elle est très fatiguée. Et toi aussi, tu dois retourner dormir !

Elle poussa la porte et Teddy alla dans son lit, et Fleur lui fit un gros bisou.

- Victoire va encore pleurer un peu, mais c'est normal. Toi, dors. Bonne nuit, mon chéri.

Et Fleur partit, et Teddy resta tout seul dans son lit. Mais il ne pouvait pas dormir, parce qu'il y avait le bébé qui pleurait. Lui quand il pleurait la nuit c'est parce que Mamie lui manquait ou qu'il avait fait un cauchemar ou qu'il avait peur qu'il y avait un vilain lutin dessous son lit… Ou des fois, il pleurait parce qu'il était triste. Est-ce que le bébé, il pleurait parce qu'il était triste ?

Alors Teddy descendit encore de son lit, et alla dans le couloir. Il y avait encore plein de lumière. Il entendait que le bruit venait de la chambre de Harry et Ginny alors il poussa la porte, et alla vers le lit. Il l'escalada comme il put, et vit le bébé, allongé entre quatre coussins. Il était tout rouge et bougeait ses petits poings dans tous les sens. Teddy trouva qu'il pleurait très fort, et ça lui fit de la peine.

- Faut pas pleurer, bébé…

Il tendit sa main et caressa maladroitement la tête du bébé, comme Mamie faisait avec lui parfois. Le bébé eût un hoquet et il arrêta de pleurer. Il regardait Teddy avec de très grands yeux tout bleus. Teddy s'immobilisa à son tour. Ils passèrent quelques secondes, comme ça, à se regarder.

- Tu pleures plus, c'est bien. Ta maman elle va revenir tu sais, alors faut pas pleurer. Et pour les vilains lutins, y en a pas tu sais, c'est la chambre de Harry et Ginny. Et les lutins ils oseraient pas venir embêter Harry et Ginny. En plus Harry et Ginny ils ont pas peur des lutins. Ils sont trop forts.

Le bébé continuait de fixer Teddy avec ses grands yeux.

- Alors t'es plus triste ? Et t'as plus peur ?

Le bébé s'agita un peu, Teddy prit ça pour un oui. Il se pencha par-dessus le coussin et déposa un gros baiser un peu baveux sur la joue de Victoire.

- Bonne nuit, bébé. Fais plein de beaux rêves, d'accord ?

Puis il se laissa glisser au bas du lit de Harry et Ginny, retourna dans sa chambre et quasiment aussitôt, s'endormit paisiblement.

Et la première chose qu'il demanda le lendemain matin, c'est quand il reverrait le bébé…


	2. Un jour mon prince viendra

**Un jour, mon prince viendra (mais ce sera un autre jour)**

_(défi #16. Invincible, sans égal)_

Juin 2008

Chaque petite fille de huit ans au monde a dans son entourage un garçon qui n'est pas tout à fait comme les autres, un garçon qui est l'objet d'une admiration sans bornes, d'un amour aussi secret qu'éperdu et de fantasmes de conte de fées.

Pour Victoire Weasley, ce garçon était Teddy Lupin.

Teddy était grand, il savait monter aux arbres, même certains qui étaient super hauts, il jouait au Quidditch en club junior, il pouvait changer la couleur de ses cheveux et la taille de ses oreilles, et l'année prochaine, il irait même à _Poudlard_ !

En résumé, il était trop fort.

Victoire jouait dans la cour arrière du Terrier quand Oncle Harry, Tante Ginny, les cousins et Teddy arrivèrent. Assise sur le muret du fond, elle était entourée de ses poupées et de son dragon en peluche duquel le Prince Charmant venait de sauver, au péril de sa vie cela va de soi, la jolie princesse. Soudain, Teddy apparut, attrapa le dragon pourtant vaincu, et commença à l'agiter dans les airs :

- Je suis le dragon, je suis le plus méchant et le plus fort, et personne ne me résiste ! Vous allez tous mourir ! Mouhahaha ! Kshaaaa, kshaaa ! Crache du feu ! Kshaaa !

Il prit une poupée avec des tresses brunes et deux gros ronds rouges sur les joues, et se mit à hurler d'une voix haut-perchée :

- Arghhhh ! A l'aide, le dragon m'a eue ! Je meurs, à l'aide ! Arghhh !

Victoire, horrifiée, saisit de nouveau sa poupée.

- Mais non, enfin, t'as rien compris ! Le dragon, il est mort. Il a été tué par lui : c'est un prince, et il est venu délivrer la princesse, expliqua-t-elle en agitant la poupée brune. Et ensuite, pour le remercier, elle lui offre un baiser, regarde.

Elle approcha le prince et la princesse et colla l'un contre l'autre leurs deux visages, sous le regard dégoûté du petit garçon.

- Beurk ! Mais c'est dégueu !

- Teddy !

- Non mais je te jure Harry ! C'est des trucs de filles, ça. C'est dégueu les trucs de filles.

Après le déjeuner, alors que Teddy tentait de montrer à James comment faire des ricochets, Oncle Ron vint s'asseoir à côté de Victoire, sur le petit muret.

- Alors _Vicky Vic_, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je joue au prince et à la princesse ! expliqua-t-elle en montrant ses poupées.

Oncle Ron leva les sourcils.

- Ah oui ? Et ça se joue comment ?

- Ben regarde : là y a la princesse, et elle est enlevée par le méchant dragon. Et là, y a le prince. Le prince, il est amoureux de la princesse, alors il va la sauver, en tuant le dragon. Et du coup, après, la princesse, pour le remercier, elle lui donne un baiser, regarde, et ensuite ils se marient et ils ont beaucoup d'enfants.

Oncle Ron contemplait les poupées avec un air impressionné.

- Et ben dis-donc, c'est chouette tout ça ! Et toi, princesse, tu en as un, d'amoureux ?

Victoire releva la tête et le fixa d'un air interdit.

- Oh, ça va, tu peux le dire à ton vieil oncle !

La petite fille hésita puis, timidement, finit par déclarer :

- Oui, j'en ai un.

- Et c'est qui ?

Plus timidement encore, elle leva le bras et indiqua la direction des garçons.

- Qui ça ? Teddy ?

- Oui.

Oncle Ron poussa un grand éclat de rire, ce que Victoire trouva un poil vexant.

- Mais il est au courant, Teddy, qu'il est ton amoureux ?

- …non.

- Ah mais il faut lui dire, Vicky ! Il faut toujours le dire, quand on est amoureux de quelqu'un !

- Oui, et puis toi, tu peux parler ! s'exclama Oncle Harry qui était assis sur une chaise non loin de là, mais Victoire ne comprit pas pourquoi.

Oncle Ron devint alors tout rouge et il haussa les épaules en bougonnant que ça n'avait rien à voir et que là, on parlait d'un béguin de petite fille.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois Oncle Ron, qui continuait de bougonner, puis Oncle Harry, puis décida que les adultes devaient avoir raison, après tout. Réunissant tout son courage, elle sauta au bas du petit muret et trottina jusqu'à l'étang.

Elle s'arrêta juste derrière Teddy, qui montrait à James comment correctement lancer le galet pour qu'il rebondisse sur l'eau. Elle tapota sur son épaule pour qu'il se retourne, et quand il s'exécuta, sans prévenir, sans rien dire, elle planta un gros baiser sur sa joue gauche.

Puis, le visage écarlate, elle courut jusqu'au Terrier, récoltant au passage les félicitations de ses oncles, et laissant là son pauvre amoureux qui la regarda s'enfuir, effaré, et avec une grimace dégoûtée sur le visage.

Du revers de sa main, il essuya sa joue frénétiquement.

- Beurk, beurk, beurk ! Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça? Ah, non, mais c'est _vraiment_ trop dégueu, les trucs de filles !


End file.
